wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Feline
Felines are carnivorous predators that usually hunt by sneaking up on their prey to pounce upon it. Much like in real life, they vary in size from a few pounds to several hundred pounds, and most wild felines can kill prey considerably larger than themselves. Only a few species of felines are strong swimmers. Cats Cats are domesticated felines, and are also called house cats. They are found in Elwynn Forest, Teldrassil, Darnassus, Darkshore, Dun Morogh, Stonetalon Mountains, Azuremyst Isle, Mulgore, Barrens, Alterac Mountains, Hillsbrad Foothills, Winterspring, Stranglethorn Vale, Swamp of Sorrows, Badlands, Thousand Needles, Zul'Gurub, Ghostlands, Eversong Forest, Netherstorm, Blade's Edge Mountains, Durotar, and Silvermoon City. Twinkle, the white house cat, wanders near Falcon Watch in Hellfire Peninsula. A type of feline called a saber is also the night elf racial mount. Traits * Feline corpses are skinnable, except house cats. * Felines sometimes drop small furry paws which were vobjects of one of the repeatable quests at the old Darkmoon Faire. Hunter pet Though hunters can respec their pet cats into Cunning or Tenacity, they are inherently Ferocity. In addition to the abilities that come standard with all pets ( and ) and those given to their natural or retrained specialization, all cats are given the following: * * * Their appealing looks, commonness throughout the game, and variety make them a popular choice. Their Prowl ability works well with a night elf hunter's . Subspecies * Bobcat * Puma * Sabertooth cat: A rare species of feline found in the Stonetalon Mountains. * Crag panther The subspecies below can be tamed by hunters. Tiger model These cats aren't necessarily all striped; they share a lower shoulder profile than the saber model and generally smaller teeth. (Lost Isles, goblin only) * (Lost Isles, goblin only) * * * * * * * ;Brown * * * * * * * ;White * |Spotted| ;Black spotted * * * * ;Orange spotted * * * * * ;White spotted ghost * (spawned) ;White spotted * * * * |Striped| ;Black striped * * * ;Dark striped * * * * * * * ;Green striped * ;Orange striped * * * * * * ;White striped * * }} Saber model Saber models are epitomized by larger canines and a higher shoulder profile, giving them a hunched look. ;Ice * * ;Lioness * ;White * |Spotted| ;Orange * ;White * |Striped| ;Aqua * * ;Dark * ;Lavender * ;Orange * ;White * }} Lynx and lion * * * * * * * * * ;Red * * * |Lion| ;Black * * * ;Gold * * * * * ;Lioness * * ;Maned * ;White * (spawned) * }} Glowing eyes * * (gem skin) ;Green * (gem skin) ;Orange * |Spotted| ;Black * ;Orange * ;White * |Striped| ;Black * ;Green * ;Orange * * ;White * }} Pandaren * * * * (spawned) * * * |Brown| * * (Horde only) * (Horde only) * * * * |Green| * * |Grey| * * * * |Orange| * (Wandering Isle, Pandaren only) * * * * * * * |Red| * * * * * * * |White| * }} Named * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |Saber model| * * * * * * * * * * * |Lynx and lion| * * (spawned) * * * * * * * * * * * |Glowing eyes| * * * * * * * |Pandaren| * * * * * * * * * * * }} Vanity/Battle pet *Cheetah Cub (pet battle, Northern Barrens) *Darkmoon Cub (from , Darkmoon Faire) *Nightsaber Cub (Trading Card Game, Twilight of the Dragon) *Panther Cub (reward, ) * (pet battle, Dun Morogh) *Winterspring Cub (from , Winterspring) See also *Housecat *Saber mounts *Tiger mounts Patch changes * * * * External links fr:Félin pl:Feline Category:Cats Category:Tamable beasts Category:Ferocity beasts